Un artículo
by Irethy
Summary: Han pasado los años... Sakura es una joven con talento en su trabajo... ¿pero que ocurrirá cuando se enteré de una noticia que romperá sus sueños?


5 de junio del 2010

****

"HEREDERO DE RICA FAMILIA DE HON KONG CONTRAERÁ MATRIMONIO"

Estimados Lectores:

Tal y como el título de este escrito indica, yo debería hablarles de la inminente boda que se realizará en la ciudad de Hong Kong, entre el joven Shaorán Li, heredero de la famosa dinastía Li, y una joven por ahora desconocida, dentro de seis días, pero en vez de eso, yo les hablaré de un niño, que conocí hace ya muchos años, cuyo nombre era Li Shaorán. Sí, el mismo Shaorán Li que contraerá matrimonio en esta misma semana.

Muchos de ustedes pensarán: "¿Cómo es posible que esta pobre periodista conozca a un joven de tanta importancia?" Bien es ahí donde reside mi historia de hoy.

Hace ya trece años, cuando yo iba a cuarto de primaria, llegó, más o menos por estas fechas, un nuevo alumno de intercambio procedente de Hong Kong cuyo nombre era Shaorán Li. Quiso la casualidad, o bien el destino que aquel muchachito se fuese a sentar justo detrás de una mis mejores amigas. Todavía recuerdo la primera impresión que me causó, era un chico serio y callado y por algún extraño motivo, parece ser que mi buena amiga no le cayó lo que se dice muy bien, es más, recuerdo bien que durante varios meses la miraba bastante mal e incluso la trataba con frialdad y brusquedad.

¿Qué como sé todo esto? Fácil, yo siempre estuve allí, al lado de mi buena amiga, viendo como aquella relación fue cambiando poco a poco a una relación de amigos, gracias al carácter de ella.

Yo estuve allí cuando él dejó de mirarla con malos ojos, como comenzó a considerarla su amiga, pude ver como aquel serio, callado y reservado muchacho comenzó a abrirse a nosotras, como comenzó a demostrar su auténtico carácter, el de un muchacho, que era serio, callado y reservado pero también con un gran corazón, con una gran facilidad para ayudar a los demás y ante todo un poco solitario debido a las grandes responsabilidades que debía soportar por su condición de heredero de una prestigiosa e importante familia.

Estuve allí, cuando él comenzó a considerarnos sus mejores amigas, muy especialmente a ella, que era la única persona capaz de hacerle sonreír y olvidarse de todo, ella que siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar y comodidad de su amigo. Vi como él siempre estaba con nosotras, como se mostraba libre de presiones, lo vi feliz a nuestro lado.

Yo estuve allí cuando aquellos sentimientos de amistad cambiaron, cuando se hicieron más fuertes y nació en él el deseo de protegerla. Aquellos sentimientos que le confundían, a los cuales se negaba a reconocer, a los que llegó a rechazar y a los que finalmente se rindió y aceptó. Vi como, con solo una mirada por parte de ella o con una simple sonrisa, él se ponía tan nervioso que realmente no sabía lo que hacía, que se ponía de un colorado que difícilmente podía distinguírsele de un tomate maduro o bien de un semáforo. Vi como ella, en su inocencia y despiste no era capaz de reconocer estos sentimientos que se formaban en su amigo.

Yo estuve allí, cuando ella necesitó a un amigo que le brindará su apoyo y comprensión y vi como él le daba ambas cosas sin pedir nada a cambio.

Yo estuve allí cuando un día el joven Shaorán Li, tuvo el coraje suficiente como para contarle, para revelarle lo que realmente sentía hacía ella. Pude ver como le confesó su amor. Pude ver como ella quedó muda de la sorpresa. Pude ver como ambos se sonrojaban al verse.

Yo estuve allí, cuando mi buena amiga se enteró de su regreso a Hong Kong. Vi como lloró, me confesó su más grande secreto y la acompañé hasta el aeropuerto para que se despidiesen el uno del otro.

Yo estuve allí, cuando en aquel aeropuerto, ella le confesó su amor por él. Vi como le explicó que también ella le amaba, y que no se había atrevido a decírselo por temor a rechazo. Pude ver su despedida, y escuchar sus promesas de amor sincero.

Todavía las tengo gravadas en mi memoria:

- Te prometo que regresaré, lo haré por ti, porque te amo. ¿Me prometes que me esperarás.

- Sí, te lo prometo Shaorán. Siempre te esperaré, tardes lo que tardes en volver.

Durante años, he visto el sufrimiento de mi buena amiga, mientras esperaba al muchacho al que le brindó su corazón y sentimientos. Durante años, he compartido su dolor como buena amiga que soy. He estado con ella cuando lloraba por su ausencia, cuando me explicaba que soñaba con él cada noche, cuando esperaba una llamada o una carta. Yo siempre he estado ahí.

Ahora mis queridos lectores, leerán este pequeño escrito en el periódico de nuestra ciudad y al ver el título del artículo dirán: "Ha regresado a buscarla y ella es la novia". Bien, siento defraudarles, pero temo que esta historia no tendrá final feliz, como todos, incluyéndome a mí desearíamos. No, no lo tiene, porque el joven Li Shaorán, nunca regresó a Tomoeda por mi amiga, ella no es la feliz novia.

Desconozco si aquellos puros sentimientos de amor por ella, siguen residiendo en su corazón, y es el suyo un matrimonio arreglado por su familia, o bien es que realmente se ha enamorado de la joven y ha olvidado a mi buena amiga, pero de una cosa sí estoy segura, desde aquí ambas deseamos que sea muy feliz.

Les doy las gracias, por parte de mi buena amiga, de haber leído su historia y por si algunos de ustedes se pregunta por el nombre de mi amiga, les diré que su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

Sí, mis queridos lectores mi buena amiga soy yo misma, esta es mi historia y desde aquí te deseo lo mejor Shaorán, yo te sigo queriendo igual.

Atentamente:

Sakura Kinomoto

- Meiling, ¿de dónde has sacado esto?

- He conseguido este artículo a través de Internet, tía. Como sabes tanto Shaorán como yo estuvimos estudiando allí, y le cogí cariño a la ciudad y como yo quería informarme de todo lo que pasaba allí... pues...

- Explícate.

- Bueno... desde hace tiempo yo he estado visitando la página de Tomoeda... y bueno... hace como medio año descubrí que Kinomoto trabajaba en el diario local como periodista... y bueno... pues de vez en cuando pues... he ido mirando sus artículo... y... bueno... este es el último que ha publicado.

La mujer volvió a leer el artículo con cuidado, midiendo lo que allí se explicaba... midiendo las palabras de la autora. Y por primera vez desde hacía tiempo, pensó que tal vez se estaba equivocando. Tal vez no había tomado la opción correcta. 

- Dime, Meiling. ¿Tú sabías lo que se explica en este artículo?

- ¿A que te refieres tía?

- Según esto tu primo está... está...

- ¿Enamorado?

- Sí. Enamorado de esa muchacha... ¿es cierto?

- ...

- Responde, Meiling. ¿Lo sabías?

- Sí, tía... lo sabía. Lo he sabido todo este tiempo.

- Comprendo... ¿Qué siente tu primo en estos momentos?

- Creo que no soy yo quien debe decírselo. Debe ser Shaorán.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Meiling! ¡Sabes que mi hijo nunca lo dirá!

- ...

- ¿No me vas a responder?

- La ama.

- ¿La ama?

- Sí, él sigue enamorado de ella, y aunque se vaya a casar con Tsi, él nunca la olvidará

- Bien... llama a tu primo... tengo que hablar con él.

Una chica de veintitrés años, salía poco a poco de un cementerio, su rostro expresaba una mezcla de tristeza y resignación. A fuera la esperaba otra muchacha de largo pelo negro, que al verla corrió a su encuentro.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Es cierto lo que me han dicho? ¿Es cierto? Dime que no por favor.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Me han dicho que te marchas de Tomoeda... ¡Dime que no es cierto! 

- Es cierto.

- Pero... Sakura...

- No tiene sentido que me quede aquí. Mi hermano ya no vive en la ciudad... mi padre murió hace tres meses... y ahora... Shaorán... 

- Pero... pero... no tienes que irte tan lejos... puedes ir con tu hermano... 

- No, él no tiene porque ocuparse de mí, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo Daidouji miró a su mejor amiga con aprensión, sí... era cierto... desde que su hermano se marchó de la ciudad hacía dos años para trabajar en unos prestigiosos laboratorios de Kioto, se podría decir que todo le había ido mal.

Primero... aquel accidente en el que su casa se quemó. Todavía ahora... casi un año y medio después seguía sin descubrirse cual era la auténtica causa. Sakura de un principio casi había creído que el incendio de su casa había sido un ataque deliberado hacía ella, por algún hechicero... pero no. No había resto de magia por ninguna parte. Luego... tan solo tres meses después... el padre de Sakura, el señor Kinomoto, enfermó de una extraña enfermedad... y a pesar de todos los cuidados médicos... no había cura posible... si Sakura pudo terminar sus estudios fue gracias a Sonomi que pagó los gastos. Hacía tres meses la enfermedad de Fujitaka se agravó y murió dejando a su hija sola... ya que ella se negaba a marcharse a Kioto con su hermano... todavía tenía la esperanza de que Shaorán la viniese a buscar para casarse como le había prometido... pero también esa esperanza se truncó... se truncó hacía una semana cuando el director del periódico de Tomoeda, lugar donde Sakura trabajaba desde hacía más de medio año... y donde pronto demostró su valía, le encargó que buscase toda la información posible sobre la inminente boda del heredero de la familia Li en Hong Kong. Ahí sí que todo había terminado para Sakura...

- Aun así... sigo pensando que podrías quedarte aquí... después de todo seguimos estando nosotros... la colla... Eriol y yo.

- No insistas Tomoyo... me marcharé de aquí.

- ¿Y...? ¿Y cuando te vas?

- Dentro de tres días. Ya he entregado mi renuncia en el periódico...

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Sí.

- Pero... ¿¡Por qué!?- Decía un hombre completamente enfadado.

- Porque me he dado cuenta que es un gran error...

- ¡¡Pero será dentro de cuatro días!! Ya no se puede anular.

- Claro que se puede... es lo que acabo de hacer.

- Pero que dirá la gente.

- Me importa bien poco lo que digan.

- Pero...

- Ni pero ni nada, Zu Tao, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

- Pero... mi hija... ¡¡quedará deshonrada!!

- ¿De verdad? Dudo mucho que quede deshonrada una persona de la cual todavía no se ha dado el nombre...

- Pero...

- Mi hijo no se casará con su hija Tsi, hágase a la idea de una vez.

El hombre se marchó de la casa con una expresión colérica, aquel matrimonio le convenía en sobremanera... y ahora la señora Li, la cabeza de la familia más importante de China, le negaba lo que tan solo un par de meses atrás le había ofrecido en bandeja... ¿Acaso era posible que se hubiese enterado que su hija Tsi, no estaba enamorada del joven heredero? No, eso era imposible... ella había sabido disimular muy bien delante de todos los miembros del clan Li. ¿Entonces? ¿Podría ser...? ¡Sí! ¡Tenía que ser eso! ¡Aquella mujer se había enterado que el joven heredero no amaba a su hija! No había otra explicación.

Dentro de la casa, una joven de largo pelo negro con pequeños reflejos azulados se acercó a su tía.

- No se lo ha tomado muy bien.

- Tampoco podrá hacer nada... su familia es importante, pero la nuestra lo es más. Además en ningún momento se dijo la identidad de la novia, por lo tanto la excusa de la deshonra no es válida.

- ¿Cree que puede preparar algo en nuestra contra o en contra de Shaorán?

- No lo sé, Meiling. No lo sé. Dime... ¿Tu primo ha regresado ya?

- Sí tía. Regresó esta misma mañana.

- Bien, dile que venga... ahora sí que debo hablar con él, y explicarle mi decisión.

- ¿Quiere que le llame?

- Sí, por favor.

Diez minutos más tarde un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, de profunda mirada, entró en la habitación, con una expresión de duda, incertidumbre y temor... hacía lo que su madre tendría que decirle.

- ¿Me llamabas, madre?

- Sí, Shaorán. Hace días que tengo que hablar contigo, pero como te marchaste a ese viaje de meditación no he podido hacerlo.

- Necesitaba realizarlo, madre. El matrimonio es algo muy serio. **"Y todavía más si lo realizas sin amor"**

- Lo sé, hijo. Pero justamente de eso quería hablarte.

- Dime, madre.

- ¿Amas a tu prometida?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Si la amas... no es una pregunta complicada.

- ...

- Tomaré tu silencio como una negativa.

- Pero... madre...

- ¡Ni peros, ni nada! ¡Todavía no he terminado!

- Lo... lo siento, madre.

- ¿Amas a alguien, hijo?

- [(O_o) Expresión de Shaorán] ¿Cómo... como dices?

- Si estás enamorado de alguien. Dime la verdad.

- Yo... bueno... sí, madre, amo a una persona.

- Que no es Zu Tsi.

- No, no lo es. Pero si es tu voluntad que me case con ella, me casaré.

- No. No te casarás con Zu Tsi.

- ¿¡¡COMO!!?- Gritó Shaorán O_o

- Lo que oyes. Ya sabía que estabas enamorado de otra chica, solo quería tu confirmación. Tu compromiso con la joven Zu está roto desde hace unas horas, y ya hay billetes reservados para el vuelo de mañana a Tokio.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Digamos... que tu prima quiere demasiado tu bien.

- ¿Vendrá ella conmigo?

- Sí, lo hará. Y también irá Wei, tus hermanas y yo misma.

- O_o ¿Todos?

- Sí, así que prepara tus maletas.

- Sí, madre.- Dijo con una sonrisa ^^

Un hombre de treinta años esperaba en el aeropuerto de Nueva York la llegada del siguiente vuelo de Tokio, era un hombre de pelo grisáceo y llevaba unas gafas... toda su expresión irradiaba calma... aunque esta se veía un poco truncada a causa del nerviosismo... llevaba ya casi dos horas en el aeropuerto y todavía no había llegado el vuelo... se retrasaba.

- Ya cálmate, Yukito. No porque des más vueltas el avión va a llegar antes.- Repuso un hombre de unos veintiocho años de pelo rubio y ojos azul agua (Imaginaos un piedra agua marina) bastante alto.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero... se está retrasando... ya llevo aquí dos horas esperando.

- Eso también tiene que ver, con el hecho que has venido una hora y media antes de la llegada del avión. 

- Pero... ¿Y si se hubiese adelantado? Entonces tendría que esperar a que yo llegara.

- No entiendo por qué estás tan nervioso. Tú eres la calma personificada. ¿Quién es la persona que esperamos para que estés tan nervioso?

- Alguien que para mí es muy importante.

- ¿Tú novia? ¿¡Tienes novia y no me lo habías dicho!?- Dijo el joven bromeando.

- ¿¡¡¡¡PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE!!!!? Yo no tengo novia... cierto que es una chica... pero...

- ¡¡Lo ves!! ¡¡Una chica!! ¡¡Seguro que ella te gusta!!- Continuó bromeando el chico al ver lo nervioso que se ponía su compañero.

- ¡¡Ella no me gusta!! Al menos no en el sentido que al que tú te refieres.

- Vale, vale... está bien. Si solo era una broma, hombre.

- Pues una broma que no me ha gustado nada.

- Una cosa es segura... esa chica debe ser realmente importante para ti, para que estés tan nervioso.

- No lo sabes tú bien.- Murmuró Yukito.

En ese momento, la voz de megafonía anunció la llegada del vuelo de Tokio, informando que los pasajeros del mismo desembarcarían por la puerta 32.

- ¡¡Ya llegó!! Vamos.

- Voy... voy.

Mientras que esperaban que comenzasen a salir los pasajeros el joven le preguntó a Yukito.

- Oye, Yukito... ¿Y no sabes el porqué viene esa chica aquí a Nueva York?

- No, y eso es lo que más me preocupa... cuando me llamó parecía muy triste... y ella justamente es una persona muy alegre... además me extraña que se marche así dejando a su familia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hace bastante que no la veo... casi seis años... pero... la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no ha cambiado... y que algo le ha tenido que ocurrir, algo grave.

- Me preocupas.

- Te aseguro que yo lo estoy muchísimo más.

En ese momento los pasajeros comenzaron a salir por la puerta, y Yukito no dudo ni por un momento en quien era, al ver a una joven de veintitrés años, alta, de piel pálida, con largo cabello castaño claro y rizado (sé que en la serie lo tiene liso... pero a muchas personas se les riza cuando le crece... a mí por ejemplo... así que como ella durante toda la serie lo tiene corto pues... aquí se lo pongo rizado) y unos profundos y grandes ojos verdes.

La chica miró para todas direcciones... cuando notó la presencia de su querido guardián lunar... y miró hacía donde esta procedía para encontrarse con un hombre de treinta años más o menos de su altura, con el pelo grisáceo y con gafas... y supo quien era. Tiró las maletas y corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos.

- ¡¡Yukito!!- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba llorando.

- Sakura... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- Le preguntó.

Pero la muchacha no respondió, continuó abrazada a él llorando sin consuelo, mientras el otro joven, salía del éxtasis en el que había entrado al contemplar a la muchacha y cogía las maletas de la misma.

- Sakura... venga, vamos. Cálmate.

- Sniff... sniff... perdóname... sniff, sniff... me he comportado como una tonta.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa lacrimógena.- Casi seis años sin vernos y nada más verte me pongo a llorar. Perdona.

- No hay nada que perdonar... pero dime... que ha pasado para que te pongas así.

- Bueno...- Entonces vio al joven que lo acompañaba, y se le quedó mirando.

- ¡Oh! Sí, perdona... este es mi amigo, Richard O'Brien. Richard, esta es Sakura Kinomoto, una buena amiga.

- Mucho gusto.- Dijo Sakura.

- Encantado.- Respondió él.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar y me explicas el motivo por el cual estás aquí y por qué te has puesto a llorar de esa manera?

- Sí.

Se marcharon del aeropuerto, y se acercaron hasta una cafetería cercana dejando las maletas de la joven en el maletero del coche. Nada más llegar, Yukito pidió montones de comida... y Sakura se permitió una sonrisa.

- Veo que no has cambiado nada, Yukito... sigues comiendo muchísimo.

- ^^

- Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que te vi comer- ^^ - Fue aquel día que me invitaste a almorzar. Me quedé muy sorprendida al verte comer... y luego Touya me dijo que tú comías el doble que él.

- Vaya... tienes muy buena memoria.

- Sí.- ^^

- Bueno... ahora que tal si me cuentas el motivo de tu visita y el porqué del llanto... porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no llorabas de la alegría de verme.

- Bueno... es que...- Dijo Sakura comenzando a ponerse triste.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? Explícamelo. La verdad es que no logro entender el motivo por el cual te has marchado de Tomoeda dejando a tu familia allí.

- Las cosas pueden cambiar mucho en casi seis años, Yukito.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que ya no tengo familia en Tomoeda.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Y tu padre?

- Hace dos años, mi hermano se marchó de Tomoeda. Se mudó a Kioto para trabajar en unos prestigiosos laboratorios.

- ¿Y tú padre?

- Papá...- Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.- Yukito, mi padre murió hace tres meses.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Hace poco más de un año, papá enfermó. Nadie sabía que enfermedad era... llegaron a decir que tal vez era de alguna zona de las que había ido a excavar... y por más que intentaron encontrar una cura... no lo lograron. Hace tres meses... el estado de papá se agravó... y... murió.- Dijo la chica llorando.

- Pero, tu hermano no...

- Sí, me dijo que me fuese con él, pero yo no me quería marchar de Tomoeda, y tú, mejor que nadie sabe el motivo.

- Li.

- Sí, me prometió que volvería... y no me quería ir.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Yukito, Shaorán se va a casar... yo misma cubrí la noticia de su boda para el periódico de Tomoeda. Se va a casar dentro de tres días.

- O_o ¡¡Eso no es posible!!

- Pero lo es. No podía permanecer en Tomoeda... y no me podía ir con mi hermano, Touya... él está comenzando a ser muy feliz con Nakuru... yo solo sería un estorbo... y pensé... que tal vez a ti... no te importaría...

- ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! ¡¡Tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí!!... y para Yue.

- Gracias, muchas gracias Yukito.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa lacrimógena.

- Ven... vamos a casa. Es un apartamento pequeño... pero para nosotros dos... tendremos bastante.- Se giró a su amigo.- Richard si no te importa me voy a ir con ella... estará cansada del viaje.

- Claro, no hay problema... hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

- Vaya... ¿Así qué esto es Tomoeda?- Dijo Fanren.

- Sí...- dijo Shaorán pensativo mientras miraba a una zona concreta de ese aeropuerto.

- Piensa en lo que ocurrió ahí ¿verdad, joven Shaorán?- Dijo Wei al ver donde miraba su joven amo, a lo que él asintió con una sonrisa.

- Shaorán, ¿vamos primero al hotel o bien vamos a casa de Kinomoto?- le preguntó Meiling.

- A casa de Sakura, por supuesto. Debo verla y explicarle todo.

Cogieron varios taxis y se dirigieron hacía la casa de Sakura, una vez llegaron el taxista les preguntó, si realmente iban ahí, a lo que Shaorán muy seguro asintió, mas al salir del taxi y mirar hacía la casa...

- ¡La...! ¡La...!- No podía pasar de ahí.

- Oye... Chiquitín, ¿no te has equivocado de dirección? Aquí o hay ninguna casa... yo casi me atrevería a decir que este terreno hace mucho que está abandonado.- Dijo Shiefa.

- ¡La...! ¡La...!- Continuaba Shaorán.

- ¡Dios! ¿¡Qué le ha pasado a la casa de Kinomoto!?- Dijo Meiling que acababa de llegar con su tía, Feimei y Fuutie.

Shaorán salió corriendo hacía un destino muy concreto para él, aunque desconocido para sus acompañantes.

- ¿Dónde vas?- Le preguntó Meiling.

- ¡A casa de Tomoyo!

- ¡Es cierto! Ella sabrá lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Meiling?- preguntó Fanren.

- Ella es la mejor amiga de Kinomoto, ella sabrá porqué la casa de Kinomoto... y también donde esta ella ahora.

- Entiendo... pues vamos.

Los siete subieron a los taxis y se dirigieron a casa de Tomoyo, pero cuando llegaron ya Shaorán salía de la casa, Tomoyo no estaba, había ido a casa de Eriol. Otra vez de vuelta a empezar, solo que en esta ocasión, Shaorán también fue en taxi.

El teléfono sonó por todo el apartamento con insistencia y Yukito corrió para cogerlo.

- ¿Diga?- Preguntó muy bajito.

- Yukito, soy yo Richard.

- ¡Ah! Hola Richard.

- Te llamaba, porque se me había olvidado mencionarte que mañana ya seminario de profesores.

- Bien... gracias.

- Por cierto... ¿Cómo está?

- Ahora mismo está dormida, el viaje la ha casado mucho.

- ¿Y está bien?

- En realidad, no mucho está muy deprimida.

- Tranquilo, la animaremos. Ahora te he de dejar, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Richard.

Yukito colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensativo... Al día siguiente tenía un seminario de profesores, eso le podía venir muy bien... el decano de la facultad bien podría hacerle un favor con respecto a Sakura... sí, según Kero, Sakura era una muy buena periodista... tal vez podría...

- Joven Eriol,- Dijo una criada.- Hay unas personas que están buscando a la señorita Tomoyo.

- Bien, gracias. Diles que pasen.

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Quién será?- Se preguntó el joven hechicero.

- Tal vez sean las guardaespaldas de mi madre... o alguien de la agencia.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un grupo de ocho personas... un hombre joven de su edad, una mujer joven también de su edad, cuatro mujeres jóvenes aunque más mayores, una mujer de unos cincuenta y un anciano con pinta de mayordomo...

Tomoyo miró al grupo... y si bien no reconoció a ninguna de las mujeres ni al joven... sí que reconoció al anciano.

- ¡Wei!... Eso... quiere decir que tú...

- Hola Tomoyo.- Dijo Shaorán.

- ¡Shaorán! ¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí!?- Dijo entre sorprendida y enfadada.

- Quiero hablar contigo... necesito saber donde está Sakura ahora mismo... he ido a su casa pero...

- Pero está totalmente quemada y abandonada, ¿no?- Dijo ahora enfadada.

- Sí.

- ¡¡Oh, valla!! Li Shaorán quiere saber donde está Sakura. Dejas de comunicarte con ella durante más de siete años... y ahora que el señor se va a casar se acuerda de su amor de infancia.

- Tomoyo...

- ¡No me llames Tomoyo! ¡Perdiste ese derecho cuando te olvidaste de Sakura y te comprometiste con otra!

- Pero...

- Oh, no se te ocurra excusarte. No te has preocupado de ella durante todo este tiempo y ahora vas a venir a molestarla... eres...

- Escúchame...

- No tengo nada que escuchar...

- Tomoyo... no estoy comprometido... no me voy a casar.

- ¡¡Y yo me lo creo!! ¡¡Si fue a Sakura a quien le tocó cubrir la noticia de tu boda!!

- Tomoyo... es verdad. El compromiso está roto.- Le dijo Meiling.

- ¿En... en serio?

- Sí.

- Pero... ¿Cómo...?

- Cuando me enteré que mi hijo estaba enamorado de otra chica, yo misma rompí el compromiso que le arreglé.- Dijo la señora Li.

- ¡Oh, Shaorán! ¡Lo siento!

- Tran... tranquila.

- Vaya genio que tiene la chica.- Comentaban las hermanas de Shaorán entre sí, completamente asustadas.

- Cuando se trata de Sakura, Tomoyo puede ser totalmente impredecible... aunque si alguien le ha hecho daño a su amiga, ella no se lo perdonará en la vida.- Dijo Meiling que las había escuchado.

- ¿Y eso?

- Bueno... es una amistad heredada, por decirlo de alguna manera... según sé, Sakura y Tomoyo son amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero resulta que las madres de ambas también eran muy buenas amigas además de primas y con sus hijas ha pasado lo mismo.

- Vaya....

- Tomoyo...- Dijo Shaorán.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué la casa de Sakura está...?

- ¿Quemada?

- Sí.

- Hace año y medio, hubo un accidente y la casa se quemó. Mi madre, ofreció que se quedasen en la nuestra.

- Pero en año y medio podría...

- Sí, pero no se hizo.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿En el periódico? ¿En tu casa?

- Shaorán... Sakura ya no vive en Tomoeda.

- ¿¡¡Qué dices!!?

- Lo que oyes, Li.- Dijo Eriol.- Sakura se marchó ayer de Tomoeda.

- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Dónde está?- Dijo Shaorán.

- Sencillamente, ya no le quedaba ninguna razón para permanecer en Tomoeda.- Le contestó Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues eso. Shaorán... tú eras el único motivo que le quedaba a Sakura para permanecer en la ciudad, cuando se enteró que te casabas, se murió su última ilusión. Por eso se marchó.

- Pero... ¿Y su familia? ¿También se ha ido con ella?

- Ella se ha marchado sola.

- No entiendo.

- Shaorán, a Sakura no le quedaba nadie de su familia en Tomoeda, su hermano se marchó de la ciudad hace dos años con su mujer a Kioto para trabajar en unos laboratorios, y su padre...

- ¿Qué?

- Shaorán, el señor Kinomoto murió hace tres meses.- Dijo Eriol.- Si ella ha permanecido aquí hasta ayer, fue porque todavía conservaba la esperanza de que la vinieses a buscar.

- El señor Kinomoto...

- Sí. Murió de una extraña enfermedad. Por eso no se reconstruyó la casa, porque enfermó tan solo tres meses después que la casa se quemase, y tuvo que ser hospitalizado... Sakura se quedó a vivir a mi casa, porque para ella no tenía sentido vivir en la casa sola.

- Y dime, ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Ella se ha ido a Nueva York.

- ¿Por qué tan lejos?

- Yukito vive allí desde hace casi seis años. Ella se ha ido con él.

Yukito entró en la habitación de Sakura y la miró mientras dormía, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía que le costaba un poco hacerse a la idea que esa mujer era la misma chica que dejó en Tomoeda hacía seis años.

Por aquel entonces Sakura tenía diecisiete años... solo le faltaba un curso para terminar el bachillerato y soñaba con ser periodista. Todavía recordaba cuando le dijo que se marchaba de Japón.

__

**Flashback**

- Sakura... tengo que decirte una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa Yukito?

- Me han ofrecido una plaza como profesor en la Universidad de Nueva York, es una de las más prestigiosas... y podría ir a muchas excavaciones...

- ¿Intentas decirme que te vas?- Le preguntó con visible tristeza.

- Te estoy pidiendo permiso, Sakura. Mis abuelos han muerto y podemos decir que estoy bajo tu tutelaje... después de todo sigo con vida porque tu sustentas a Yue.

- ¿Yo... tu tutora?- Preguntó sorprendida.- Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma... yo te considero más un hermano mayor... aunque un hermano mucho mejor que Touya porque tú nunca me molestas... al contrario siempre me ayudas y me animas.

- ¿Me dejas ir, Sakura?

- Sí, claro que te dejo... es una gran oportunidad para ti. No soy tan egoísta.

- Gracias, Sakura... te prometo que siempre que me necesites a mí o a Yue, nos tendrás a tu lado.

- Te echaré de menos.

- Yo a ti, también.

**Fin Flashback**

En realidad, esperó que nunca tuviese que cumplir esa promesa, pero las casualidades del destino habían querido que seis años después de aquello ella lo necesitase de una forma casi desesperada. Lo había perdido todo en cuestión de tres meses... y ahora necesita a un amigo, a su hermano mayor favorito como ella decía.

- Mmmm

- Ya te has despertado Sakura.

- Yukito... ¿Qué hora es?

- Hora japonesa u hora estadounidense.

- Estadounidense... debo acostumbrarme.

- Las seis de la mañana.

- ¿En serio? ¿He dormido doce horas seguidas?

- Sí.

- ¿Y que hacías en la habitación?

- Recordaba cuando me marché de Tomoeda.

- Más dulces, más. Quiero más.- Decía Kero dormido.

- Él no cambia ¿verdad?

- Ni tú tampoco.

- Sakura... hoy tengo un seminario de profesores... volveré sobre las cinco de la tarde... y...

- No te preocupes... no debes cambiar tu vida por mi culpa.

- No, si no era eso... lo que te quería decir, es que tal vez... cuando vuelva te traiga una sorpresa.

- ¡Una sorpresa! ¿¡Cuál!?

- Ya lo sabrás, sino no es una sorpresa.

- Ji, ji, ji. Sí, tienes razón.

Nueve horas más ... Yukito acababa de terminar el seminario... y no hacía ni diez minutos que había estado hablando con Richard sobre Sakura... él, había quedado prendado de la muchacha, y le había comentado que estaba resuelto a conquistarla. Ahora, en cambio debía hablar con el decano... le debían varios favores... no creía que le pusiese ninguna objeción a ésta.

Eran las diez de la mañana... después de la conversación que había tenido con Yukito hacía cuatro horas había vuelto a dormirse, sintiéndose, por primera vez desde que se enteró de que Shaorán se casaba dos semanas antes, protegida. Sakura se levantó dispuesta a hacer el desayuno... pero se sorprendió al ver que Yukito ya se lo había hecho junto con una nota.

__

"Por si no lo recuerdas, volveré a las cinco. Te he dejado hecho el desayuno y el almuerzo... no te preocupes por nada... si quieres puedes ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, pero ten cuidado, llévate a Kerberos contigo por si acaso, y no te olvides de apuntarte la dirección en un papel por si te pierdes.

Yukito"

- Siempre tan atento.

- ¿Con quien hablas Sakura?

- Con nadie... solo pensaba en voz alta

- ¿Y Yukito?

- Está trabajando, en la universidad...

- Sakura...

- No te preocupes... estoy bien... después de todo papá no había trabajado desde que enfermó... no es nada.

- ¿¡¡Y que vamos a hacer hoy!!?- Preguntó el muñequito con entusiasmo intentando levantar el animo de su joven ama.

- Yukito ha dicho que podríamos dar una vuelta por la ciudad... ¡Me encantaría ir a ver la Estatua de la Libertad! Además... puedo ir a buscar trabajo en algún periódico.

- ¡¡Son muy buenas ideas!!

- Por supuesto,- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.- son mías.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Yo... Nada. Si te das por aludido no es mi problema...

- ¡Sakura! ¡No te burles de mí!

- Si no me burlo.

- Shaorán, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿La irás a buscar?- Dijo Meiling a su primo una vez en el hotel.

- Está en Nueva York.... ¿te haces una idea de lo grande que es esa ciudad? Sería buscar una aguja en un pajar.

- ¿¡¡No te estarás rindiendo!!?

- ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! ¿Por quien me tomas?- Le contestó muy enfadado.- Solo es... que va a ser difícil... Tomoyo no tiene la nueva dirección de Sakura... y en esa ciudad siempre ocurren sucesos extraños... será muy difícil, pero no por eso me voy a rendir.

- Así se habla, ¿cuándo nos iremos hacía Nueva York?

- Mañana. Díselo a mi madre y a mis hermanas.

- Muy bien.

Sakura había pasado una mañana muy divertida junto a Kero... había ido a muchísimos sitios... y en todos quedaba absolutamente anonadada... era todo precioso. Ahora, después de estar toda la mañana de aquí para allá, había decidido ir a buscar un trabajo de periodista... y había visitado ya varios periódicos.

- Buenas tardes señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

- Me gustaría pedir un empleo.

- ¿Empleo de qué?

- Pues de periodista.

- ¿Es usted periodista?

- Sí, y me gustaría solicitar uno empleo.

- Mire... justamente en estos momentos dos de nuestros periodistas ha dejado la redacción y estamos buscando otros... y se van a hacer unas cuantas entrevistas... si lo desea... puede realizarla.

- Sí, claro que sí.

- Muy bien... rellene este formulario y acompáñeme.

- Sí.

Aquella recepcionista llevó a Sakura hasta una gran sala y le pidió que esperase allí. Había una gran cantidad de gente, hombres y mujeres y todos mayores que ella... además que todos iban muy arreglados... y ella iba vestida muy sport... después de todo... había ido a pasear... Se sintió muy inferior cuando todos se la quedaron mirando con no muy buena cara.

Se sentó en una silla en un pequeño rincón, sin despegar los ojos del formulario hasta que una voz le hizo levantarla.

- Hola.

Sakura levantó la mirada, para encontrase con una chica joven aunque algo mayor que ella que le miraba sonriente. Tenía el pelo negro y unos ojos de un tono azul-verdoso y una piel pálida.

- Hola.- Saludó ella.

- Mi nombre es Susan Brawn, ¿y el tuyo?

- Sakura Kinomoto.

- Eres extranjera... ya lo suponía... 

- ¿Tanto se nota?

- No sé... eres más seria... más respetuosa... no sé... más... más... – Decía la chica.- Bueno... que no tienes el típico aire norteamericano. ¿Hace mucho que has llegado a Nueva York?

- Llegué ayer.

- ¡Y ya estás buscando empleo!!, vaya eres una chica trabajadora... si fueses norteamericana no te darías tanta prisa.... jeje.. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Veintitrés.

- O_O ¿¿Veintitrés años y ya eres periodista?? Waw... bueno... al menos ya hay alguien menor que yo entre todos estos carrozas. Yo tengo veintiséis.

La conversación con aquella chica parecía salir de una forma tan fácil... que sin darse cuenta, acabó hablando de los motivos por los que había dejado su país.

- ¿En serio te hizo eso??- Decía Susan enfadada.- ¡¡Qué tipo más cerdo!! 

- Bueno... tal vez... haya sido un arreglo de su familia y...

- Se podría negar...

- No es tan fácil... en oriente las cosas no van así.

- Tal vez... pero lo que sí que fue fuerte es que encima te tocase llevar la noticia a ti. Normal que te marchases de tu país... con todo lo que te había pasado...

- ¿Susan Brawn? Ya puede pasar.

- Suerte Susan.- Le dijo Sakura.

Gracias...

- Sakura, ya he vuelto.- Dijo Yukito al entrar por la puerta.

- Hola Yukito.

- Arréglate que nos vamos a cenar fuera.

- ¿Adónde?

- Ya lo verás.

- No se vale... y yo qué.- Protestaba el pequeño Kero.

- Tú te quedarás aquí.- Le dijo su dueña.- Enseguida estoy Yuki.

Al cabo de treinta minutos Yukito llevó a Sakura a un restaurante muy bonito y agradable. Donde extrañamente les esperaba un hombre como de unos cuarenta y tantos rozando los cincuenta.

- Señor, Hattiwai. Buenas noches.- dijo Yukito educadamente.- Déjeme presentarle, a la amiga de la que le hablé, Sakura Kinomoto.

- Vaya señor Tsukishiro... me dijo que era joven... pero no imaginaba tanto.

- ¿?- Era más o menos la expresión de Sakura.

- Jijiji.- Rió Yukito al ver la expresión de Sakura.- Sakura... te presento al señor Hattiwai, el rector de la Universidad de Nueva York.

- ¡¡Ohhh!! Mucho gusto señor.

- Vaya, señor Tsukishiro... veo que no le ha dicho nada sobre el motivo de esta cena a su joven amiga.

- Quería que fuese una sorpresa.

- ¿Una sorpresa qué?- Dijo Sakura completamente desconcertada.- Yukito... habla claro de una vez... que llevo rato perdida.

- Perdone señorita Kinomoto, yo mismo le explicaré... Hoy el señor Tsukishiro... después del seminario de los profesores de arqueología, ha venido a mi despacho y me ha pedido si podíamos hablar un rato. Me ha explicado que llegó ayer mismo de Japón y que además es periodista a pesar de ser tan joven... que ya ha trabajado en un buen periódico japonés... y que usted fue la primera de su promoción universitaria...

- ****O_o**** ¿Todo eso le ha dicho.?

- Así es... aunque no me ha querido decir el motivo por el cual ha abandonado todo en su país... me ha dicho que si le podía ofrecer un puesto como profesora en la Facultad de Periodismo... y justamente hay una vacante... ayer el profesor de producción periodística dimitió... así que he decidido conocerla para decirle... que esa vacante es suya si la desea.

- Yo... profesora universitaria...

- Sakura... si te trae malos recuerdos... no hace falta que aceptes...

- ¿Malos recuerdos?- Dijo el hombre confundido..

- Mi padre, era profesor de arqueología en la universidad... murió hace tres meses.- Dijo Sakura.

- ¡¡Ohh!! Lo lamento mucho... yo también le digo lo mismo que el señor Tsukishiro... no está obligada a nada señorita...

- No se preocupe... y acepto su oferta.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Buenas tardes!

- ¡Buenas tardes, Sakura!- Le dijo una joven de veintiséis años.- ¿Qué tal todo?

- ¡¡Susan!! ¿También a ti te han dado el empleo??

- Sí, seremos compañeras.

- ¡¡Fantástico!! Al menos ya conozco a alguien en uno de mis nuevos trabajos.- Dijo Sakura muy feliz (^^)

- ¿Uno? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hace tres días me ofrecieron ser profesora en la universidad de Nueva York de producción periodística.

- ¡¡Eso es fantástico!! ¡¡Vaya tienes mucha suerte!!

- Bueno... y algo de enchufe- Dijo Sakura ^^UUUUU

- ¿Por lo de tu amigo profesor?? Va... por mucho que sea profesor no te hubiesen cogido de profesora si no fueses realmente buena... cosas como haber trabajado ya en periódicos importantes... ser una de las calificaciones más importantes de tu promoción... ya me entiendes... y luego si está el enchufe...

- Me siento un poco mal... no hace ni una semana que he llegado y ya tengo dos empleos.

- Que dices mucho mejor. ¿Y cuando comienzas en la universidad?

- Dentro de un mes... las clases de esa asignatura no comienzan hasta dentro de un mes... pero tengo ya algunos seminarios.

- ¿Trabajarás de mañana?

- ¡Claro! De mañana en la uni y por la tarde en el periódico... ¿me pregunto quien será mi compañero aquí?

- Soy yo.

- O_O ¿Cómo?

- Pues eso... que somos compañeras. 

- Todavía tienes esperanzas de encontrarla??- Le dijo Shiefa a su hermano menor.

- ¡¡Por supuesto!!

- Pero Shaorán, llevamos aquí un mes y todavía nada... esta ciudad tiene demasiadas presencias y perturbaciones mágicas... ¿Cómo quieres encontrarla? Además... es una ciudad enorme... podríamos tardar todavía bastante tiempo más.

- Me da lo mismo... he venido a buscar a Sakura... y no me iré sin ella.

- ¡¡Mirad lo que he comprado!!- Dijo entonces Feimei.- ¡¡El New York Times!!

- ¿Y se puede saber para que has comprado este periódico? - preguntó Shaorán.

- Es que me hacía ilusión leerlo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERO SI NO SABES INGLÉS!!!!!!!!!!- Rugió su hermano.

- Sha... Shaorán... mira.- Dijo su prima mirando una noticia en el periódico en la sección de local.

- ¿Qué?

- Mira. Mira aquí.

El muchacho miró lo que le pedían y casi se queda mudo de la sorpresa... allí había un extenso artículo sobre los diferentes crímenes que se daban en la ciudad... pero no era eso lo que le había hecho reaccionar así. Lo que le había hecho reaccionar así fue el autor del artículo: "Susan Brawn y Sakura Kinomoto". Su expresión de enfado se convirtió en una de felicidad y sin poderse contener fue a abrazar a su hermana Feimei.

- Pero... ¿ahora que es lo que te pasa?

- Gracias hermanita... has dado en el clavo... ¿Cómo no lo habíamos pensado antes? ¡¡Un periódico!!

- ¿?- Era más o menos la expresión de las hermanas mientras Shaorán, Meiling, la señora Li y Wei sonreían.

- Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- Dijo la recepcionista al ver al joven.

- Me gustaría hablar con una de sus periodistas, por favor. Es amiga mía.

- ¿De qué sección?

- La sección de local.

- Deme su nombre y la buscaré.

- Kinomoto Sakura.

- ¿Sakura? Está buscando a Sakura.- Dijo sorprendida.

- ¿La conoce?

- ¿Quién no conoce a Sakura en el periódico?- Dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa.

- ¿Podría hablar con ella por favor?

- ¿No lo sabe?

- ¿Saber el qué?

- ¿Cómo puede decir que es su amiga y no saber que Sakura solo trabaja en el periódico por la tarde?

- Disculpe pero es que acabo de llegar desde Japón... y hace tiempo que no me ponía en contacto con ella... solo sabía que trabajaba en este periódico y la sección.- Mintió.

- Oh... discúlpeme... Sakura ahora mismo no está... y nadie sabe donde trabaja durante las mañanas... nadie a excepción de su compañera... Susan.

- ¿Podría hablar con ella?

- ¿Con Susan?

- Sí, por supuesto. Ella sí que se encuentra aquí en el periódico.

- Gracias.

El joven dejó la recepción y se dirigió al área de local y allí preguntó por la muchacha que le habían dicho.

- ¿Susan Brawn?

- Sí, soy yo.- Dijo la aludida levantando la cabeza y encontrando a un muchacho claramente oriental, alto, de pelo castaño y profundos ojos marrones, muy atractivo.

- Me han dicho que usted es la compañera de Sakura.

- ¿Conoce a Sakura?- Preguntó con un poco de desconfianza pues recordó las detalladas descripciones que Sakura le daba de sus amigos... y en especial la descripción de un niño de doce años que le había robado el corazón hacía once.- ¿Quién es usted?

- Sí, la conozco bien. Mi nombre es Li Shaorán.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿TÚ ERES EL ASQUEROSO DE SHAORÁN?!!!!!- Gritó de forma que todos se los quedaron mirando.- ¿¡¡¡¡¡TIENES LA CARA DE VENIR A VERLA DESPUÉS DE LO QUE LE HAS HECHO!!!!!? ¿¡¡¡¡¡QUE QUIERES RESTREGARLE POR LAS NARICES TÚ ESPOSA!!!!?

- Pero... ¿cómo dice?- Se asustó el muchacho.- ¿Sakura le ha dicho todo eso?

- ¡¡¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!!! ¡¡¡¡ELLA HABLA MARAVILLAS DE TI!!!!

- Sakura...- Murmuró Shaorán con una sonrisa tierna en la mirada.

- Tú... ¿amas a Sakura?- Preguntó totalmente sorprendida.

- No he dejado de amarla ni un segundo. Por eso estoy aquí he venido a buscarla.

- Un poco tarde... ¿no? Ya hace un mes que estás casado.

- Yo no me he llegado a casar... Hace más de un mes que busca a Sakura. ¿Podrías decirme donde encontrarla? He venido a buscarla... pero me han dicho que durante la mañana no trabaja aquí en el periódico y que si alguien sabía donde podía estar eras tú.

- Es cierto, lo sé. 

- ¿Podrías decirme donde?

- ¿Para qué la buscas?

- Para pedirle que se case conmigo... ¿para qué sino?

- Durante las mañanas es profesora de producción periodística en la Universidad de Nueva York.

- Gracias.

Sakura estaba saliendo de su primera clase de la mañana... la verdad es que todos sus alumnos habían sido muy amables con ella... incluso muchos de ellos habían intentado ligar con ella, como si fuese fácil... con la tontería que solo tenía veintitrés años... y muchos eran mayores que ella...

- ¡Sakura!- Dijeron dos voces.

- ¡Yukito! ¡Richard!

- ¿Qué tal, Sakura? ¿Cómo se han portado tus alumnos?

- De maravilla. Todos han sido muy amables conmigo. Incluso ya habido unos cuantos que me han propuesto una cita.

- ¿Vas a aceptar alguna?- Preguntó Richard un poco sonrojado.

- No... es demasiado pronto todavía. Amo a la misma persona desde hace más de once años como para ahora hacer borrón y cuenta nueva... eso no se puede... Tal vez, jamás sea capaz de olvidarlo.

Shaorán y el resto de la colla estaba a las afueras de la facultad a punto de entrar para ir a buscarla... cuando pasó por su lado un grupo de estudiantes.

- ¡¡La señorita Kinomoto, es una profesora fantástica!!- Dijo una muchacha.

- Sí.- Afirmó otra.- Nunca me había parecido tan interesante la Producción periodística... con el Sr. Rotwell era muy aburrido... me alegro que hayan puesto a esta profesora... además ¿os habéis fijado lo joven que es?

- Me han dicho que tan solo tiene veintitrés años.- Dijo la primera.- Y que ya hace dos años que terminó la carrera y que durante el último año a trabajado en un buen periódico de su país. Se ve... que le adelantaron dos cursos debido a sus calificaciones... además... fue la primera de su promoción.

- Sí... además...- dijo una tercera- Habéis visto que conoce al Sr. Tsukishiro de Arqueología... ¡¡Ese profesor está como un tren!! *****^^*****

- ¡¡Ella sí que está como un tren!!- Dijo un muchacho mientras se ruborizaba y sus ojos adoptaban la forma de dos corazones palpitantes.- Además... que un grupo de estudiantes ya le han pedido una cita pero se ha negado a todos.

- Seguro que ya tiene novio.- Dijo la segunda.

- ¿Y eso?- Cuestionó el muchacho.

- Se le nota en la mirada que está enamorada.- Rió la tercera.- Y además perdidamente... de esos amores que por mucho tiempo que pasen no se olvidan nunca.

Shaorán sonrió... eso era justo lo que le pasaba a él. Entró en la facultad a paso rápido y vio a lo lejos el objeto de su búsqueda. Ahí estaba Sakura, **_su Sakura_**, hablando con Yukito y otro joven.

- Sakura.- Dijo una voz a las espaldas de la muchacha.

Al girarse, los ojos se le abrieron como platos y se sonrojó levemente mientras una lágrima se escapó por su mejilla.

- Sha... Shaorán.

- Sakura... he venido a buscarte.- Le dijo con tono dulce.- Tal y como te prometí hace once años en aquel aeropuerto.

- Pero... tú... la boda... esa otra chica....

- Todo está solucionado, Sakura... Nunca me llegué a casar porque tú eres a la única persona a la que quiero.- Le dijo él mientras la miraba en vez de con su mirada dura y fría de siempre con otra dulce y tierna, una mirada llena de amor.

- ¡SHAORÁN!- gritó Sakura antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.- Yo... yo también te amo.

- Perdona, por haberte dejado sola todo este tiempo... perdona por no haber estado contigo en estos últimos años que han sido tan duros para ti... pero eso nunca más va a pasar... no te voy a volver a dejar sola nunca.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Te gustaría ser la señora de Li?

- Lo he deseado desde el día que me dejaste esperándote en aquel aeropuerto de Tokio.

FIN


End file.
